Tempestad
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Porque mujeres muertas no narran historias, hombres tristes las escriben. [Rachel, Louis, y la tragedia] *Dark!Fic*


**Renuncia:** todo de Stephen King, incluida mi alma.

 **Prompt:** «Por cierto, no estoy bien» [minivicios]

Para el festival de "minifandoms" en "minivicios" (LJ). Planeaba escribir algo decente. Esto no lo es.

* * *

 **i. Zelda**

 **L** as cosas que suceden en casa en casa se quedan. Es un código mudo que uno jamás comenta en voz alta pero que asume y no se le olvida ni aunque lo intente (lo intenta muchas veces y falla y vuelve a fallar y ese decreto sigue ahí ¿por qué?). Rachel lo ve.

Es acusatorio y descarnado y posee manos, sí, y pies, y un cuerpo, con la espalda jorobada y chueca. Y su rostro está podrido como todo en ese maldito código irrompible, aunque sus huesos sean blandos y se hagan puré y su epidermis se torne de amarillo. No un amarillo como de pajarito cantor o estrella, es seco y desprovisto de luz. Se resquebraja con un ruido horripilante. Como de un cariño partiéndose por la mitad. —El de una madre, un padre y una hermana—.

Y esa lealtad no jurada le observa a través de unas cuencas cada vez más imperceptibles y escondidas en pliegues de algo, algo que solía ser piel, más que ahora es un mero empaque. (Guarda la agonía con recelo y si te animas a ver dentro ésta te escupe en la cara) y se ríe.

«Ajajá, vamos allá». ¡AJAJÁ! Exacto.

Con el detalle de que no puede reír, y no es que no lo desee —son espasmos, son gritos, son blasfemias y ese juramento prevalece a pesar de su inmenso pesar—; es que sus cuerdas vocales se han olvidado del gesto. Se le escapó de esa habitación al fondo de la casa, como un secreto. Un cochino secreto, igual al rencor que muestra mientras se sacude violentamente y se mea en las sábanas. Rachel lo ve.

(Sin intención, o quizá sí. —Ella sufre, sufre tanto—. Los demás merecen ser infelices).

Baila atrapada en esa cama, buscando que la liberen. En ese instante si es preciso. Sin embargo continúa ahí y las lágrimas se le atoran

(¿Por qué no vienen? Qué hice, qué no hice, vengan, desátenme y llévenme muy lejos, a esa Tierra Prometida que predican todos donde no hay dolor).

Que dejen de mirarle con temor como si fuese un (monstruo calculadoramente escondido en el ropero) extraño. Porque empieza a sentirse hedionda y ya huele a muerte. Muerte que tiene el aroma de tierra removida en alguna fosa séptica (eso no se piensa siquiera).

Pero agoniza, y se retuerce, y pronto la que reposa en el colchón es un ave mutilada con una mueca de algodón. Rachel lo ve.

«Oh querida hermana, cómo te detesto. Ya verás, iré por ti, en la noche sin luna me arrastraré en el suelo y entonces sabré reírme de nuevo y nos carcajearemos juntas, no te preocupes. Reiremos hasta sangrar nuestras bocas y no tendrás que odiarme y quererme muerta porque yo te querré muchísimo en la otra vida y sabes, allá no necesitaras una espalda sana. Permíteme quitártela».

Sus pupilas se dilatan y la lengua se le enreda, como un tapete mal colocado, da vueltas, más vueltas. Impidiendo la intrusión del aire. Rachel lo ve.

Zelda perece, su fantasma nace.

—El fin es sólo el principio—.

 **ii. Church y Ellie**

Le cuesta dormir con esta inquietante sensación de que la Parca acecha con ojos refulgentes (felinos) a su hija. Ellie siempre ha adorado a Church, desde que él llegó y se convirtió en un "Creed" —de manera ilegal y sin firmar papeleo comenta Louis divertido a todos—.

Ellie no tenía ningún problema con el gato y el gato tampoco con Ellie. Pero se mudaron de pronto a Ludlow y adquirieron esa casa y (el hombre cosecha lo que puede, y lo cuida) eso cambió. Eso, y todo lo demás también. Por un descuido, ¿de verdad lo fue?

Louis comprende que es estúpido.

A las mascotas les atropellan todo el tiempo cerca de la carretera —aunque Church muy raramente salía ya—, a los gatos les encanta asesinar ratones y palomas (¿pero qué hay de los cuervos, y las personas?).

Un simple y sencillo gato que se tambalea como borracho después de salirse de su propia tumba, esparciendo las piedrecillas en el camino de regreso con aire macabro e impredecible, esa clase de gato es capaz de arrancarte la racionalidad de un arañazo, masticarla y hurgar con los dientes y colmillos, destripándole juguetonamente, sí, es capaz.

—Ya lo está haciendo—.

Y Ellie sigue apreciando a Church —menos—, Louis aprecia a Ellie —más—. Y Church, Church anhela (mutilar animalejos pequeños) un tazón de comida.

Algo inocente (aderezado con fluidos vitales y sangrientos). Por ello Ellie no es responsable del mugroso gato, lo es Louis. Porque Church nunca volvió de más allá de los cuarenta y cinco escalones (cuarenta y tres, cuarenta y uno, treinta y cuatro, veintiocho, dieciséis…), y esa cosa que duerme frente a la chimenea, sin ronronear, es otro gato. Un gato vestido de Church.

«Venga por su traje marca Churchill Winston, en oferta limitada» piensa él inquieto, al borde del colapso. Como esa emoción de ir caminando por un montón de huesos-árboles que crujen antes de toparte con ecos que no deberían adquirir tanto alcance.

Se burlan.

 _Ya viene ya viene ya viene_.

(¡Oz el Ggande y Teggible!)

 _Pero por lo que más quiera doctor, no cruce esa valla_ , advierte cascado Victor Pascow.

Y Louis cree que debe hacerle caso, a Victor, a la sensatez, a Jud; hasta al jodido Papa de Roma si así se lo indica. No obstante, están en el futuro los cuerpos de dos seres preciados. Y esas risas encendidas, que le encandilan, le muestran sus largas lenguas escurridizas que gotean maleficios y pus.

Drip. Drip. Drop.

Y se le enzarzan en las piernas y se dirigen a su estómago acompañadas por niebla espesa y miradas que expresan alegría malsana. Miradas acuosas y desquiciadas que no tienen un dueño.

Drip. Drip. Drop.

Ah, pero él es dueño de Church. Y el wendigo es dueño de él.

Está encadenado y sube, y sube, y sube. Church ha vuelto, y Ellie es feliz, sospecha y actúa cautelosa, más es feliz. Gage va a volver también.

Pronto Ellie sólo será capaz de sollozar.

 **iii. Gage**

Asume que pese a sus pesadillas puntuales y pavor a lo relacionado con la muerte, nunca se encontrará con Zelda.

Tal vez porque crece y madura física y mentalmente. Tal vez porque conoce a Louis y confía en que se protegerán mutuamente. Tal vez porque se niega a verla otra vez, ahora siendo un esqueleto a medio descomponer y dispuesta a dormir a su lado, compartiendo cama

(y que le susurre nanas sin ternura y le acaricie el pelo y entonces la vuelque y la lleve a lo más profundo debajo del colchón mientras ella chilla y se golpea la frente, como cuando niña y chocó con el árbol).

Luego su hijo menor es atropellado por un camión.

Y Rachel no logra pensar. Ni en Zelda, ni en nadie.

Se desconecta poco a poco, estropeándose sus emociones y moviéndose ella lacónica, con una permanente de terror en sus facciones cual maquillaje de pésima calidad. Sabe que a su alrededor se avecinan y ocurren cosas horribles, sabe que corren peligro. Ella, Louis, Ellie.

—y Gage, oh, pero Gage ya no está y jamás volverá a ver sus mejillas arreboladas ni oírlo repetir las palabrotas que Ellie le enseñaba ni arroparlo con una manta ni acomodarle la gorra—.

(La gorra empapada en sangre,

sangre de niño de dos años).

Rachel es sacudida por un miedo atroz y primitivo desde el funeral hasta que va conduciendo imprudente aquel carro azul prestado de la Aerolínea. El miedo es considerado y le besa la clavícula y Rachel tiembla impotente y rezando para que no sea demasiado tarde.

(Si el wendigo toca a Louis aunque sea por accidente sus descendientes añorarán la carne humana. Y buscarán esta carne con la inexperiencia de un crío). Más cavilar en niños la enferma al punto en que se acuerda de Zelda. Además no conoce al wendigo.

Así que Rachel llega a donde Jud medio histérica medio aliviada sólo para encontrarse con un timbre que anuncia su entrada a la locura y Church dentro. Church y sus bigotes pintados en rojo.

«Ya estoy muy cerca».

¿ _Quién_? El que se halla arriba de las escaleras. El que deja huellas de barro diminutas en el pórtico. El que respira pausadamente. Por supuesto.

Pero Jud no la recibe, ni en la planta alta. Tampoco Zelda.

Y lo que sube de Rachel peldaño a peldaño es más bien escaso, una versión desecha de sí misma —allí en medio del pasillo hay dos cadáveres andantes, cáscaras vacías—.

Él la nota primero (la ha esperado impaciente) y brotan los pétalos mentirosos de sus labios (sí que sabe cómo sonreír). Rachel ata los cabos sueltos cortesía de Louis y Jud, junto a los prefacios de Ellie y permanece estática mientras Gage exclama: «Mami, mami, tengo un obsequio para ti».

(Está para morirse).

Corre con torpeza hacia ella y ella extiende los brazos para recibirlo y le devuelve la sonrisa espantada. Y Gage le da un abrazo a puñaladas con un bisturí y su mirada de niño tierno. Saltando tinta bermeja al papel tapiz de las paredes Rachel musita entrecortada «Eres tan buen hijo Gage, te quiero» y Gage le arrulla a cambio.

— Dulces sueños mami.

 **iv. Rachel y Louis**

Un día después Rachel Creed ha perecido asesinada. Louis Creed escucha, sin embargo, cómo Rachel va dando traspiés titubeantes hasta llegar hacia él.

Sus dedos cadavéricos y helados se posan en su hombro y de ahí se aferran a su torso en un abrazo muy frágil. Con una respiración más parecida a un vendaval llegándole de pleno al cuello, que le eriza cada vello y cabello nevado.

Rachel lo guía, levantándose Louis, y los mece a ambos en una danza lenta con encanto antes de que le abra el pecho sin romperlo y que Louis le permita llevarse sus latidos desbocados para así quererse como es debido.

«Amor mío,

amor de mis entrañas,

amor que me extirpa la cordura

¿Me extrañaste?»

Porque mujeres muertas no narran historias, hombres tristes las escriben.


End file.
